The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail: Ep. 7
Opening Bugs: '''We're back and... '''Crusher: '''You wimps better ask some questions or I'm gonna reach through that screen and.. '''CENSORED Daffy: Just ask some questions!﻿''' First Question 'Bugs: '''And we're back with more fan mail from some crazy guy who got crowned. It says: ''"Bugs and Daffy, since you were both created by Tex Avery, doesn't that make you brothers?" 'Daffy: '''Who the heck is that "Tex Avery" guy? '''Bugs: '''Daffy, Tex Avery is one of our founding fathers like Chuck Jones, Bob Clampett, and Friz Freleng. In fact, he created me! '''Daffy: '''Well he didn't create me! Bob Clampett created me! In "Porky's Duck Hunt!" '''Porky: '''Wait. P-P-Porky's D-D-Duck Hunt? I would never hunt you! We're friends! Why would Bob Calmpett make me hunt you? '''Daffy: '''This is a person named "Bob" we're talking about. '''Porky: '''G-G-G-Good point. Second Question '''Lola: '''Oh, I'm so bored. So bored that I could eat some bacon. '''Porky: '''WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! '''Bugs: '''Hey, we just got a new question from Teleram. '''Granny: '''Oh, goodie! We haven't gotten a new question since I was little girl! (90 years ago.) '''Bugs: '''Here's Telly's question: ''"Off-topic, but Dr. Bugs, do you mind if I do Ep. 8?" 'Daffy: '''What the heck is he talking about? This is MY show! Mine! Mine! Mine! '''Bugs: '''Daffy, this isn't our show. We're just the hosts. Doctor Bugs is the producer and owner of this show. '''Daffy: '''Hey! Why is his name Doctor ''Bugs? ''Why not Doctor ''Duck? 'Bugs: '''Daffy, maybe you should meet this guy. '''Daffy: '''Whatever. Ya stupid rabbit! '''Bugs: '''Well, Teleram, to answer your question, Doctor Bugs will give you his show after Season 1 ends. When Season 2 comes, he'll let you work on some episodes. Let's just hope Season 1 ends soon. '''Daffy: '''DCCCNUIHCJGYHGYHODHCGYGYTUIOG&YIIHF*YIOHUGDTUGUYFTR$R^&UHGYTFTYGUHGT '''Bugs: '''What was that for? '''Daffy: '''I fell asleep on my keyboard. People need to start asking more interesting questions!!!!!!!!! Third Question '''Bugs: '''We're back with more fan mail. This one's from MrJoshbumstead. It says: "''Bugs, do you and the other Looney Tunes still work at the Acme Looniversaty? Porky, in "The DMV" you know you failed because you turned in the wrong tests. Lola gave you hers on accedent & Daffy switched his on porpose. If you are mad at Daffy now after reading this are you gunna eat Daffy?" '''Pete: '''I was originally a janitor there, but I got fired for accidentally eating a student. '''Bugs: '''Well, I quit, because there's really no point in having a job, when you could just invent a carrot peeler, and be fine. '''Daffy: '''Well I got fired for sleeping on the job. Or was that when I was a security guard for a bank? Hmm.... '''Porky: ''*Bites Daffy*'' 'Daffy: '''YEEEEOOOUUUUCCCCHHHH! '''Porky: '''Th-the-the answer is yes. *''holds up a fork* Fourth Question 'Bugs: '''Here's a question by good ol' Tanner. It says: ''"Pinky and Brain, do you plan to fire Obama if you ever do succeed in taking over the world?" 'Brain: '''Indeed! '''Pinky: '''Duh, who's Obama? '''Daffy: '''My grandma. '''Bugs: '''Not that Obama! '''Daffy: '''Oh. Fifth Question '''Bugs: '''This question was asked by Bugsbunny825: ''"Porky, what happened to your feet? In Season 1, you're feet were hooves. In Season 2, you have normal feet with hoove tips. What happened?" 'Porky: '''M-m-my feet have been ch-ch-changing shape a lot lately, due to my serious case of gout. '''Daffy: '''What the heck is gout???? '''Porky: '''It's an infection in the toe or foot. '''Minha Bird: '''Duh! Everybody knows that! '''Bugs: '''When did you learn to talk? '''Minha Bird: '''Uhh.....*''destroys camera and runs away* Voice Cast Category:The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail Episodes Category:Rarityfan's Pages